


万花筒

by barbiedollisundercontrol



Category: San Guo Yan Yi | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:42:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28271835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbiedollisundercontrol/pseuds/barbiedollisundercontrol
Summary: 讲了一个有点恶心、令人不适的双荀故事
Relationships: 双荀, 荀攸/荀彧
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	万花筒

荀攸因为故意伤害、杀人未遂被丢到漠河监狱的时候，荀彧还在百日奋战高考，寄宿学校，只有周日能够回家一天，荀谌每周开车来接他，等红绿灯的时候跟他说到这事，咱家公达二审判了，还是三年。双手摆了个被铐牢的姿势。

这位哥哥什么都好，几乎没有什么缺点，荀彧没有跟曹操评价他，但是跟荀攸讲过，可能眼光差和盲目自信算两个。荀攸跟这位叔叔不熟，抽着烟沉默不语。

荀彧坐在副驾驶上啃苹果，一手拿着旺仔牛奶，高中生眨巴眨巴眼睛，“不是说叔父已经找人了吗？”荀谌专心打方向盘，叹了口气，“想得美，叔父马上三公换届，找了人也没用。”荀彧不再讲话，吃完了苹果嘴唇上粘着一圈糖汁，伸出舌头一卷而尽，却一点甜味都感觉不到，反而是果核上清苦的毒素还残留在牙龈上。

小时候荀爽带他，从来看不见水果原本生长的样子，只有切好片的怡人模样，等他稍微长大点，荀攸来家里玩，穿着一件松松垮垮的旧夹克，蹲在墙沿边上啃苹果，挑着眉吓唬他，喂，小叔，吃了苹果核，人会被毒死，千万不能吃。

荀彧升入住宿学校后，没有人再管他，每每吃苹果都想到这么一出，门牙咬进果核里，心跳细密如针脚，却从来没有任何异常反应，只是舌尖上尝到青草般透亮的苦味，好似死亡也是这么清透平静的妄想。

在牢里的时候，荀攸给他写过信，辗转几手送到了他手上，荀爽云淡风轻交给他。在此之前，荀爽对这个旁支出身的晚辈并不了解，过年荀家人一块吃饭，荀攸坐的桌子都不在荀爽的视线范围内，直到他因为参与刺杀董卓，荀爽接到下属电话，这才心里一震。心里嘟囔，要是后生真的做奥斯瓦尔德就好了，可惜是个荆轲。

“公达给我们来的信，其中还有一封说要给你。你放心，我们谁都没打开。”荀爽对他们俩的关系心里大抵有个数，过去还和荀彧谈过这事，大意是你可以多和你的哥哥们玩，别老和小辈混在一起。荀彧嘴上好的好的应着，面上横着脖子，绝不低头。

荀彧没有马上打开大侄子的信，到了房间里，压在语文书里，先开始写作业，作业写完，就着保姆给的宵夜开始看荀攸的信，一碗热气腾腾的小馄饨，信纸上溅到的都是沾着葱香味的油点子。

大侄子说他在里面表现得很好，天天劳动、翻译了俄语版的牛虻，提前实现了共产主义，下次你看见什么翻译都是佚名的，都是山上的人翻的。荀攸把吃牢饭叫山上去了，荀彧后来拿这件事跟他开玩笑，你这叫上梁山啊。荀攸抓着他的手，一脸认真，对的，叔叔，我就是绿林好汉夜奔上梁山。

荀彧听不得这个，一下把他的手甩开。两个人一前一后走在曹魏集团的全透明玻璃长廊上，横行霸道，威风凛凛。

尚且还是高中生的荀彧，看完了信，凑近在纸张上闻了闻，什么都没有，他所想象的铁窗生活野蛮原始、暴力残忍一样也没有，甚至墨水的油苦味都没有，只有纸张上木浆原料的涩味停留在他被宠坏的鼻腔里。

荀攸信上写他每天早上六点起，夜里十二点睡，上午做翻译的活，下午就印刷字典，有的时候也会去林场砍树，加工木料，但是他不太喜欢，松树是很讨人厌的植被，拿锯子割开来的时候散发出一股强烈的臭味，他拿刨刀刨木花的时候就像抱着树的尸体在跳探戈。荀彧拿着信笑得合不拢嘴，松树明明是有松香的，怎么被他描述得跟尸臭没有差别了。

信上面最后一句抄了卡拉马佐夫，“无法爱人的地方将会变成地狱，没有爱的我，如同身处地狱。”

荀彧被荀爽过度保护地太好了，他本来就是平辈里聪明又年幼的那个，占尽了便宜，十指不沾阳春水，从来没担心过生活的问题。第一次见到荀攸，那高瘦的小少年木然跟在一个远房堂叔身后，朝他投来沉默的打量，一如未经雕琢的木料，粗糙生涩，干燥刺人。荀彧只看了他两眼，端着架子便走向别处去，堂叔拍拍荀攸的肩膀，“去，跟着文若去见见其他叔叔。”

那沉默又高大的影子，便无声又极尽可靠地覆盖在荀彧的头顶，一如只要存在错位的光，便永远不会离去。荀彧站住不走，回头拉了拉荀攸的袖子，“大侄子，我不想自己走了。”荀攸点点头，半蹲下身体，“我背你。”

只要荀彧开口，不管是什么要求，荀攸都无法拒绝他，从十六岁的他蹲下身，由着十岁的小叔叔软啪啪地贴在他后背上起，这种夸父逐日的游戏便开始了。荀攸想，他幼年接连丧母丧父，没有亲兄弟姐妹，在荀家亲戚间流离他人篱下，没有爱的沃土给他生长，等到明白过来事情的发生并非命中既定而是皆有转机，一切都已经太迟。

他认命太早，接受命运却又太晚，直到死前缠绵病榻，还在想，到底是命运，还是那个孩子就偏偏选上了他。

往后荀彧长大了，脸皮好像并没有变薄，做什么事都是理所应当的口吻，十分任性。走在大马路上还会停住跟荀攸说，大侄子。荀攸左顾右盼，挠了挠头，叔，你找个台阶，年纪大了，膝盖不好，不能全蹲下了。荀彧拍拍他的背，没事，我长高了，你弯弯腰。

荀攸抓着他细瘦如两杆枯枝的脚踝，轻飘飘地背着人，脑子里想得是夜里他操干小叔叔的时候，也是这么抓着他的脚踝，把人从床头拖到床尾，长驱直入，只是全掌一圈，就能轻松孤竹箍住，荀彧眼镜都没来得及摘下，喉咙口却喘息如行将溺死。荀攸眯眯眼，把自己埋得更深，荀彧一口气梗在脖子里，往他背上狠狠抓了一道，“太深了……”长辈呜咽一声，“我知道。”小辈恭顺谦卑。

两个人在床上不谈公事，也不谈荀家。但除这两样之外，实在是谈无可谈，每每情事完毕，荀彧披着毯子靠在床头抽烟，耷拉着眼皮，手里要么翻他摆床头的书，要么盘一盘蜜蜡手串，荀攸听不得这俗世扰民的声音，境界不够，一把夺了去，荀彧也不反抗，拿赤裸的脚踹在他背上。

荀攸单眼皮，眼神不善，抓着他的脚踝不放，长辈便动弹不得，整个人蜷缩进毯子，一言不发。荀攸知道他大概是心里很烦，又不敢面对。

有段时间荀攸能感觉到荀彧病得很重，对他很温柔，找着机会就来碰碰他，摸他的手，开会的时候在桌子底下拿脚蹭他的腿，晚上也像自己没有家一样赖在他家不走。荀攸把他堵自己家电梯口，你是不是和曹操吵架了？荀彧自说自话从口袋里摸出钥匙开门，公达，你觉得我只有和他吵架了才会来找你是吗？荀攸看他弯腰换鞋的背影，干瘦到显得有些佝偻，原来小叔叔也是人到中年了，荀攸身上冷汗涔涔。

那会也是公司比较忙的时候，他三天两头跟着曹操出差，老板脾气火爆，又吃了败仗，没日没夜地在酒店会议室开会，把他们都轰出去，大老爷们一排站在走廊上，等着被老板叫进去骂。骂再多也还是吃败仗。荀攸最后一个进去，老板不骂他，就跟他坐那抽烟，抽得烟灰缸里的烟蒂满到潮水一样溢出来，曹操最后和他说，我给你叔发短信，要是郭嘉还活着，我肯定能拿下江东这项目。荀攸在心里哐哐拿头砸墙，老板，你是真正的傻逼。

郭嘉死在柳城，老板托人把他迁回颍川下葬，又在许都大张旗鼓办了场法事，请了几个道士做道场。汝颍几个跟他们走得近的同事脸色都不好看，在葬礼上见面也只是互相点个头，保持一个秘而不宣的默契，荀彧没有陪在曹操身边，反而帮持郭家幼子主理丧仪上的琐事。荀攸带着荀闳去给郭嘉上香，郭嘉的遗照还是拿刚入职的时候老板带着大家去曲蠡团建时候拍的照片，笑靥如花，精明鲜活得仿佛不老不死，那种毫无畏惧的潇洒神色，总是叫荀攸畏惧。

荀闳和曹丕一样大，也已经上大学了，荀彧有意让荀攸带着他接触点公司的事情，只是这位侄子也是个不会拐弯的直脑筋，讲话也直来直去，有的时候就连荀攸也听不过去。荀闳喊他，“哥，为什么小叔不陪着你们老板，你们老板一个人在灵堂。”荀攸咚咚咚给郭嘉利索磕了三个响头，拉着荀闳去门口院里抽烟，那天晴空万里，就是风特别大，打火机打了半天打不着火，好不容易点上，烟雾都往灵堂里面飘，荀攸正儿八经一个毛栗子敲荀闳头上，“你操心这干嘛？和你有关系吗？”

到了天黑的时候事情总算结束，公司里的人和郭家来的亲眷都挤在院子里吃流水席，白天奏哀乐的军乐队，晚上在席间开始奏流行乐曲，你像只鱼儿在我的荷塘，荀彧跟着荀攸坐一块，曹操直接缺席，说是晕在灵堂里被拉去医院挂水。陈群坐在他们一桌上难得没再说什么重话，这一整天荀彧没说几句话，汝颍的其他人更是不敢吱声，时不时有同事来给他们敬酒，荀彧保持微笑，来者不拒，甚至看起来神采奕奕，荀攸很佩服他的表演功力，悲伤在他那张脸上，都像是锦上添花，美得恰到好处。

“大侄子。”荀彧突然把手伸到桌子下面，狠狠攥住了他的手，指尖冰凉如刀尖，荀攸不用他多说，就揽着他的肩膀把他架起来，看似是因为酒力不胜倚在荀彧的身上的样子，实际上却是抓着荀彧的上臂把他整个人从椅子上带起来，“不好意思啊诸位，喝多了有些难受，我让叔叔搀着我走走。”

他抓着荀彧的肩膀，荀彧攥着他的手，两个人就这么在黑暗里背离人群与灯光，一步一顿踉踉跄跄地走出郭家的小小宅院，走出国道，走向荒郊，等到没人再能看见他们的地方，荀彧弯下腰开始猛烈地呕吐，荀攸站在他的两米开外，保持一个相对空旷又能随时两步上前扶住他的距离。等荀彧吐得差不多了，荀攸直接拿自己的袖子给他擦嘴，荀彧扶着膝盖有一口没一口地喘气，拿湿润的眼珠子自下而上盯着荀攸，“还想吐。”

荀攸轻轻地拍了拍他的背，“吐吧。没人能看见。”荀彧摘下自己的眼镜塞荀攸手里，鼻梁上出了一层汗，面如金纸，他干脆蹲在地上，蹲在自己的呕吐物边上，把身体蜷缩得更紧一些，如此这般就不会在长风里痉挛颤抖，“你知道曹操有多夸张吗？之前鲍信死的时候，我们找不到他的尸体了，他给鲍信做了个木偶人，埋了，我们对着一个木偶人，哭了三天。特别伤心。”

“我们是真真切切在伤心。但是这次，我难受。”

荀攸特别害怕荀彧哭，从小到大就是这样。他的成长里充满了形形色色的断头台，荀彧的眼泪就是对他的断头台，他把头搁在铡刀上，任由荀彧眼眶里掉出来的水滴子一点点凌迟。他看着荀彧的眼泪流下来，从无声的哭泣逐渐演变为啜泣，再演变为整个身体的抽搐起伏，嚎啕大哭，鼻涕口水泄洪似的淌在脸上，一塌糊涂。荀攸跪下去，把手臂上缠的黑纱扯下来给他擦，荀彧不依不靠，连头都没往他怀里偏转几分。

等他哭够了，荀攸再把他拉起来，拿衣服给他擦脸，把脸擦干净，戴好眼镜，夜太黑了，黑到他看荀彧的脸都模模糊糊，大致能分辨得出五官，那些沾满水渍的皮肤依旧柔软滚烫，他知道荀彧在固执地睁着眼瞪着他，还是小时候那副高傲的嘴脸，他只是保持一贯的沉默，就像一堵墙，一块砖，地上一把草，今夜的一片云那样沉默。那种无法相通的痛苦凌驾在人的头顶上，却没有人能从其中独善其身。他在这个时候就已经清楚荀彧想要的东西，没有人能够给。

从荆州回来，公司开庆功宴，其实是年终结算，没人脸上挂着喜色，气氛萎靡萧条，曹操拍拍荀攸的肩膀，我们给大家伙唱一首三套车，鼓舞一下气氛。老板说着手里就拿上了麦克，荀攸没法拒绝，差助理把他的破手风琴搬来，挂在脖子上就开始伴奏。一首忧伤的小歌，把每个人都唱得如丧考妣，仿佛亲历了自己的葬礼。荀彧坐在台下，微笑着听，还给他们俩鼓掌，如同真心欣赏一般，荀攸看见他眼里有泪光，也许只是舞台风光的错觉。曹操很满意，下去以后就跟荀彧交头接耳，荀攸回到自己的饭桌上，却仿佛孤独站在舞台上，四下寂静，只听见四面掌声响起来，都与他无关。

筵席还没有结束，荀彧给他发短信，一分钟内到卫生间。酒店每个大厅都配有独立的单间，一进门荀彧就勾上他的脖子，热情似火，春情撩动，唇瓣吸在他的颈动脉上，毫无分寸。荀攸犹豫了一下，还是伸出手拥住了他，有一下没一下地回应着，在情爱里他有充分的立场斥责荀彧，但他能做的却只有把手臂变成一个圈，拥住他从小看着长大的小叔叔，像睡在冰面上，似梦非醒地抓住一条鱼，下一刻也许就怀抱空空如也。

荀彧的吻凌乱又汹涌，想要解开荀攸裤腰带的手抖个不停，该死的金属扣卡在他的手指间，挣脱不开，荀彧骂了两句脏话，荀攸知道自己很平静，他被荀彧充满挑逗地亲吻抚摸，却依然很平静，荀攸安抚性地按住荀彧的手，和他拉开距离，靠在门板上点了一颗烟，卫生间本就逼仄，烟气全部喷在荀彧脸上，他逃避似的不去看荀彧的脸。

两个人相对无言，荀攸一口下去烟丝走了小半根，荀彧干脆坐在马桶盖上，解开一只手臂的袖口，和荀攸说，“你一会能不能把烟按灭在我的手臂上。”他仰着头，还是那副平静优美的表情，没有笑意，美丽动人，让人派生出邪念，连荀攸都有一瞬间动摇了，直觉在你怎么这幅逼样和你这逼样都是你活该之间摇摆不定。

“你病了。”荀攸动了动嘴唇，牙齿哆哆嗦嗦，阻止自己破口大骂，“你去看医生了吗？”荀彧无辜地摇摇头，眼底一片茫然，“看医生有怎么样，我总是要去死的。”荀攸把快要烧到手烟头丢在水池里，弯下腰把烟气堵在嘴唇里全部渡给荀彧，唇齿相交，他维系着致命血缘关系的亲人。

亲人同志推开了他，脸上又是一副无坚不摧的表情，亲人舔了舔荀攸的嘴唇，“你就忘了刚刚我和你说的吧，我脑子乱了，对不起。”

那一瞬间，荀攸几乎是无可救药地怨恨起他自己，血液加速上涌，眼球的血管仿佛都要爆开，我想听的难道是对不起吗。荀攸不再抱他，给他打理好衬衫，一个个扣好马甲上的小扣子，系领带的时候荀彧依旧仰着脖子，如同一只高傲的天鹅。荀攸想了想，你在求救，但是我终究不能救你，我只是一个爱你的人，无能为力。

“我爱你。”

荀彧听见他这么说，呆在原地，然后皱着眉头，退了一步，荀攸欣赏他脸上精彩纷呈的表情，惊讶不解茫然无措一一闪过，最后浓缩坍塌成怀揣着敌意的不解，如同一道狭长伤口上的新肉，血渍淋淋地暴露出来，荀彧回了一句，“我也爱你。”

然后荀彧推门而出，留给荀攸一道挺拔坚硬的背影，犹如他山之石。宴会厅的光明喧嚷一瞬间颠覆了窄小又潮湿的空间，荀攸突然有种感觉，被爱从阴道里分娩而出的痛楚狠狠地击中了他的腹部，让他直不起身体，只能保持婴儿蜷缩的姿态，痛不欲生。

荀攸生病最后那段时间，钟繇老来问他要过去的会议记录之类的文件，说是要给他写一本传记，记录他这些年为老板打下的江山，荀攸给自己的小阳台上架了一张秋千椅，平时就瘫在里面，有气无力，像个瘪了的气球，他和钟繇说，没有奇策，什么都没有。

曹丕来他家里照顾了他一段时间，他和曹二实在是没什么好聊的，荀闳也留在曹丕身边做事，做个不大不小的助理，曹丕没对他提过。事实上曹丕也不跟他聊什么，就是每天带点自己做的饭，然后监督他吃药，有的时候还给他打针，一开始来的时候还会和他说，荀老师，你会好起来的。后来估计是看他真的一脸死相，就什么都不劝什么都不说了。

曹二每天给他削一个苹果，贴心地切好片，荀攸尽量吃点。荀攸喜欢曹丕的一点就是他不烦人，总是拿一种审视的目光注视这个世界，一草一木皆是有情，像他的父亲。他的父亲也来看过荀攸几次，每次来都要长吁短叹，带一堆他用不上的补品，还请了海外名医过来会诊，后来甚至再也不忍心来看。荀攸让曹丕给他带一盆君子兰，种在室内，也可以看到一点绿色。

那天不知道为什么，曹二抽了风给他干家务，看见了荀彧留在他公寓的睡裙，一条烟粉色真丝吊带睡裙，曹二看了他一眼，叹了口气，公无渡河，公竟渡河。荀攸躺在床上望天花板，没有关系，已经没有关系了。渡不渡河，已经没有关系了。他挥挥手，让曹丕靠近点，曹丕侧耳过去，他十分平静地骂了一句，你懂个屁。

就在荀攸走的那天夜里，君子兰开了一朵白色的小花，洁白柔软，羞怯动人，满室幽香。


End file.
